


午夜时分

by pianoupaigutang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoupaigutang/pseuds/pianoupaigutang
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), 米耀
Kudos: 12





	午夜时分

王耀现在拥有一个好消息和一个坏消息，好消息就是一直和他冷战吵架闹离婚的老公阿尔弗雷德f琼斯终于回家了，坏消息就是他喝了不知道多少酒，现在满身酒气，吐的到处都是，甚至王耀的衣服上弄脏了。

王耀现在面对着一个大巴抓鱼一样蹭来蹭去的阿尔弗雷德，心中顿觉这太难了。

“阿尔弗雷德，听我的，现在去睡觉，好吗？”王耀耐心的对着醉了的阿尔弗雷德说道。

可是现在他的那双眼睛好像从水里打捞出来一样，带着潋滟的湿意，脸红彤彤的好像擦了腮红一样。

虽然的确是秀色可餐，但是这酒气也太大了吧。

阿尔弗雷德傻笑着说：“我不！我想要干什么就干什么，这不是我的家吗，凭什么只能听你的！”

他的话颠三倒四的，说话的时候还大声嚷嚷了起来，王耀看着他这幅样子，顿觉无语。

“随你便吧。”王耀便拖着阿尔弗雷德的身子往他的卧室走去，可是阿尔弗雷德的身子也太沉了，压的王耀累得筋疲力尽，终于走过了长长的回廊，将他的卧室门打开。

自从他们吵架分居之后，他和阿尔弗雷德便再也不住在一起了，这间卧室也已经好久没有打开过了。

王耀叹了一口气，但是手上的动作不停，直接一把将他扔在床上。看到阿尔弗雷德陷入床铺里，满脸酒意，还在打着酒嗝，不知道喃喃的在说些什么。

王耀想要把他直接丢到这里算了，又觉得不管他实在是过意不去，就准备去厨房里端好姜汤给他醒醒酒。

可是正当王耀一转身准备离开这个卧房的时候，一个强壮有力的手猛然拽着他的手臂，一把将他带到床铺上。

“我让你走了吗？王耀。”

阿尔弗雷德恶狠狠的瞪着他，紧紧攥着王耀的手臂，王耀挣扎着想要摆脱钳制，却尝试了几次都摆脱不开。最终，王耀冷眼看着身上的阿尔弗雷德。

“那你想怎么样？”王耀问到。

“陪我睡觉，你身为我的妻子，陪我睡觉也不行吗？”阿尔弗雷德话还没有说完便急匆匆的吻了上来，带着霸道的横扫一切的吻，毫无章法的落在了王耀身上。

王耀想要动手推开，阿尔弗雷德却用左手直接攥着王耀的两个手臂，强硬般的摁在上方。另一只手却灵巧般的在王耀身上来回游走，没过一会，王耀身上的衣衫便散乱了起来，将他宛如白玉的身体露了出来。  
  
王耀的粉色的小乳尖被轻轻抚摸之后便立马颤栗起来，颤颤巍巍的好像春寒料峭之时刚长出嫩芽的花骨朵，在畏惧着初雪的降临和寒风。也好像那浸满汁液的草莓汁染上情欲的欲望。

阿尔弗雷德用手轻轻的在王耀身上游走，仿佛在演奏世界上最令人动听的钢琴曲，他的手指修长和白皙，印在王耀的牛乳般的皮肤上，带出一丝粉色的底色。

阿尔弗雷德用左手轻轻的揉搓着那粉嫩的乳珠，另一边吻了上去。

阿尔弗雷德调笑着说：“你是我的妻子，你看看你的身体，不是在想我吗？”

虽然阿尔弗雷德满身的酒气，但是手上的功夫却依然不弱，让王耀轻声的喘息，忍不住跌入了名为情欲的漩涡之中。

没等阿尔弗雷德这句话说完，他的手指便游走到了王耀的下身，只见阿尔弗雷德骨节分明的手指细心的去抚慰王耀的那个小家伙，绕着上面的纹路细致又有耐心的画着。又用指甲无意间的划过囊袋，引得王耀的身子都下意识的颤抖了起来。

无意识的王耀突然发出了一句呻吟，这声如同小猫一样的叫声，仿佛带着勾子，让阿尔弗雷德顿时也兴奋了不少。

他的手指灵活了向下方滑去，一根手指悄悄地钻进了王耀的身体，引起了王耀的腰弓猛然的往上一抬，但是阿尔弗雷德的唇又仔细的研磨王耀胸口的乳珠，这样的动作分别是羊入虎口，阿尔弗雷德用舌尖滑过，用贝齿轻轻撕咬着。

痛感加上刺激感，让王耀此时此刻宛如飞上云端一样刺激。

王耀重重的吸了一口气，身下的又插进了好几个手指头，在他的身体里搅拌，让王耀的情欲顿时达到了高峰。

只见这个时候王耀喃喃的叫着：“阿尔，阿尔……。”全都是无意识的言语，却在阿尔弗雷德的耳中犹如春药。

而阿尔弗雷德此时将停在王耀身体的手指拿了出去，湿漉漉的手指沾上情欲的体液，而阿尔弗雷德恶意般的将这些体液全都涂抹在胸口的红樱上，让胸口处变得亮晶晶的。

阿尔弗雷德下面也没停，换上了一个气势汹汹的大家伙，他抵在王耀的穴口处磨磨蹭蹭，引得王耀喘息的不止。

只听到阿尔弗雷德低声的说：“我要弄脏你了。”

这一声宛如最后的宣判，阿尔弗雷德便缓缓的将自己送入了王耀的体中，他的性器劈开王耀柔软的穴肉，直达到了最深处，和王耀在这一刻彻底的融为了一体。

阿尔弗雷德在王耀身上蹭啊蹭，只是为了更贴近王耀一点，他的金色的头发在王耀的耳边，发丝缠绕，忍不住让王耀有些发痒。

只见他在这一刻终于进去了，王耀随着身上这个人的一声闷哼也发出了一句满足的慰叹。

可是却没想到，阿尔弗雷德进去之后，王耀却等着身上人却没有了动作，只是将他的性器埋在了王耀最柔软的最深处，让正在兴头儿上的王耀颇有些不满足，王耀微微的动了动他的腰肢，磨蹭了几下，催促着身上人的动作。

只当阿尔弗雷德这个时候从王耀的耳边抬起头来，正对着王耀的就是那张和平常毫不相同的脸，这张脸泛着泪光闪烁，大把大把的泪珠从他蔚蓝色的眼眶内砸出，砸到了王耀的脸上，王耀顿时感到这温暖的眼泪在他的脸颊上逐渐变凉，滑出几道清晰的泪迹。

阿尔弗雷德忍不住小声啜泣起来，抽泣着控诉道：“你知道我最近有多想你吗？”

王耀顿时呆住了，张口想要说话，却不知道该说些什么。

需要安慰他吗？王耀也是第一次遇到这种情况，在做最最亲密的事的时候，另一方哭了，他该怎么办。

王耀伸手将手指攀到了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，安慰性的拍了拍，就好像长辈在抚摸他的孩子一样，带着几分温柔的慈爱，却没想到阿尔弗雷德的眼泪汪汪流的更凶了。

“你知道吗王耀，你有千种万种不好，可是我还爱你，我真的感到我是这个世界上最傻的人了，我怎么会爱上你呢？所以全都怪你。”

王耀感到有些好笑，反问道：“全都怪我？那你可以不动心啊？谁让你动心了呢？”

“我也不想动心啊，可是我控制不住，如果我的️能听我的话，能控制的住就好了。”

正是因为带着几分酒气的话让此时此刻的话显得更加的情真意切。

阿尔弗雷德的傻言傻语让王耀轻轻柔柔的摸着他的头发。穿透着他金色的发丝直到他的额头之上，用手指弹了一下他的额头。

“你可真是个坏孩子。”王耀回答，“下次不要再喝那么多酒了。”

王耀将手指轻轻的捋过他的额发，叹了一口气，

阿尔弗雷德啜泣的说：“那我们这算是和好了吗？”

“唉，和好啦。”王耀看着那双包含着委屈的恳求着的眼睛，饱含哀愁的凝视着他，王耀觉得什么事都不算什么了。还有什么会比面前的这位更重要呢。

王耀起身啄了一口阿尔弗雷德的唇，他的小腿蹭了蹭，用动作暗示着自己想要的究竟是什么。

而阿尔弗雷德此刻也听到了王耀的指示，缓缓的抽动了起来。

阿尔弗雷德满怀深情的凝望着王耀的眼睛，在他的动作之下，王耀的整个身子都泛起了薄红，更不用说整张脸蛋如同四月的桃花一样，透着水嫩红润的光。

他的嘴唇微微张着，露出王耀的小舌头，被牙齿轻轻的咬着，阿尔弗雷德觉得这小舌头真是可爱，又附身吻的更深了，在他的口中陪他玩着情欲的小游戏。

更不用说他的眉目和眼睛，那双美丽的琥珀色的眼睛沾染了欲望的色彩，轻轻的皱着眉，看上去满是痛苦，却又是极致的享受着现在。

阿尔弗雷德明白，面前的这具酮体恰恰是因为他才会变成现在这样，他在这一刻奇异的升起了一种无可言喻的满足感，好像有了世间万物，又觉得世间万物都比不过眼前的这个人。

而阿尔弗雷德的动作也更加的快了，王耀的呜咽声交替着呻吟声，在这个夜晚，直到他们一起释放又一起沉沉的睡去，月色朦胧照在他们身上，好像给他们镀上了一层皓月繁星的光辉。

他们就共同的沐浴在这片月光下，直到明日的清晨。

而却在这场酣畅淋漓的性事结束之后，王耀早已累得筋疲力尽沉沉睡去，阿尔弗雷德却睁着他那双明亮的眼睛瞧着王耀。  
  
阿尔弗雷德看着沉睡的王耀，睫毛根根分明，在眼下投注出了一小片阴影，看上去宛如瓷娃娃一样。在阿尔弗雷德第一次见到他时，就觉得王耀是个美人，没有想到，这位美人是越看越美，越看越感叹造物主的神奇。

他轻手轻脚的将手指靠了过去，轻轻的捏了一下，脸上不自觉的挂着傻乎乎的甜笑。

这个触感，真的好软好棒。

正在阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯的准备再去揩油摸一把的时候，却没想到正恰巧对上王耀睁开的双眼，那双眼睛古井无波甚至带着点冷漠，看着阿尔弗雷德跃跃欲试的手指，僵持在空中的作案工具，眼睛变得更冷漠了些。

阿尔弗雷德便顿时觉得自己有些尴尬，在突然的惊慌失措之后，换上了一个自认为很霸道总裁的严肃脸。

阿尔弗雷德重重的咳嗽了几声，作为刚才的掩饰，冷声道：“我没想到昨天晚上，你竟然非要拉着我睡觉，没有想到你竟然是这种人。”

王耀此刻却有着绷不住了，噗嗤一下笑出声来，对着阿尔弗雷德说：“小英雄，你知道吗？人在喝醉了酒之后是硬不起来的。”

阿尔弗雷德在那一刻突然感到身子宛如雷击，那么昨天晚上，难道？王耀看出来了？

阿尔弗雷德顿时呆住，连脸上的表情都没有掩饰，一副惊呆了的样子。

王耀笑着坐了起来，将两只洁白如玉的手臂轻轻的将阿尔弗雷德的肩膀圈住，在他耳边轻轻的说：“那还要再来一次嘛？”

阿尔弗雷德便吞吞吐吐说不出话来，一双濡湿的蔚蓝色眼睛直勾勾的盯着王耀瞧，有些害羞又有点羞涩，还带着一丝被拆穿的惊慌和从天而降的喜悦。

只见阿尔弗雷德咬了咬唇，小声的说：“要。”

王耀便嬉笑着凑上前去亲了他一口，亲的有些狠，阿尔弗雷德的左脸顿时泛起一块红痕，再加上本就脸红，显得整个人好像草莓一样，使得阿尔弗雷德下意识的舔了舔嘴唇。

王耀便用力将阿尔弗雷德往床铺上一带，两人随着风坠入到了天鹅绒般的柔软的被子之中。两人赤诚的瞧着对方，所呼吸的空气都在对方进行亲切的缠绵，双方交换着彼此的呼吸，好像在这一刻，他们两个彻彻底底的成为了共生体，成为了真正意义上的永远不可分割的共命之鸟。

而此刻，正是午夜时分，月色正好。


End file.
